PRECIOUS THINGS GIVEN
by deetatarant
Summary: Four things Ianto gives to his team mates.


**PRECIOUS THINGS GIVEN**

**The Kiss of Life**

**Owen**

Ianto ran and skidded to a stop at Owen's side dropping down to his knees on the concrete to check for a pulse in Owen's neck. There was none. Ianto tapped his Bluetooth in his ear.

"Jack. Owen's down get the SUV here fast or we'll lose him."

"_On our way now."_

Ianto leant forward and carefully tipped Owen's head back and checked his mouth.

_Shit how do I do this? Shit shit shit! I haven't done CPR for years…..Oh god, what do I do?_

He pinched Owen's nose and blew a deep breath into Owen's lungs, then pumped his chest with the heels of his hands.

One, two, three and breathe.

_Come on you arrogant little toad._

One, two, three and breathe.

_Owen come on, I need you to help me here._

"Hurry the fuck up Jack!"

One, two, three and breathe.

Ianto kept at it unaware of the freezing rain falling down upon them. Oblivious to the aching of his shoulders and the sharp pains in his knees as the gritty concrete bit in to this skin through the ruined suit trousers. Not noticing the burning in his lungs as each breath he exhaled into Owen became harder to give. Ianto's tears were mingling with the rain, his fear making him giddy. The minutes sliding by too quickly.

One, two, three and breathe.

_Jesus how long, how long now? Ten maybe Twenty minutes? Where the hell are you Jack?_

One, two, three and breathe.

"Owen please, Tosh'll kill me if you don't wake up."

Ianto slapped his face then thumped him hard on his chest. Owen's body juddered, then twitched. Suddenly he was hitching in a shuddering breath, gasping and struggling.

"Oh…… shit. …… Fuck…….Ianto…….Shit!"

Ianto held him upright. "It's ok, I've got you. Just breathe Owen. For fuck's sake keep breathing."

Owen leaned into him gasping, spitting out the rain. "Thank you Ianto…..Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend**

**Tosh**

Ianto quietly crept into the Hub as was his want at 6am. He placed the velvet covered box and a pink envelope on Tosh's desk then made his way up to Jack's office. He tapped lightly on the door before entering and found Jack sitting at his desk in shorts and T shirt talking on the phone with a very annoyed expression on his face. Ianto stood there quietly and waited for Jack to hang up from the call before speaking.

"The Minister for Defence again?"

Jack nodded. "I missed you last night."

"I know but there was something I had to do and it was important."

"More important than me?"

"As crazy to your ears as that may sound, yes."

Jack leaned forward over his desk. "Who was she?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You've forgotten haven't you?"

"I have?"

"Obviously. It's Tosh's birthday today, her 30th, that's kind of special to us mere mortals Jack and I did remind you twice yesterday."

A silent Oh formed on Jack's lips.

"You got her a present?"

Ianto nodded.

"You got her a card?"

Ianto nodded again.

"Can I pay you half and put my name on the card as well?"

Ianto baulked.

"Jack, are you sure you want to do that?"

"I said I'd pay you."

"That's not really what I meant. If we both sign the same card….well everyone will make assumptions about us."

Jack was trying not to smile.

"They will?"

"You know they will."

"Does it matter if they do?"

Ianto was beginning to get worried now. "Well…I er…no of course not. I just thought that you'd…."

Jack leapt out of his chair and strode over to Ianto grabbing the Welshman's arms and kissing him roughly on the lips.

"I don't care what the others think. They all know about us. So, can I sign the card?"

Ianto half wondered if he was being bribed, just a little bit.

"Yes, you can. It's on her desk."

"What did you buy her?" Jack nuzzled his neck.

"Actually I'm giving her a diamond bracelet that belonged to my mother. It was a gift my Tad gave to her on their first wedding anniversary."

Jack paused and stepped back to look at Ianto's face properly. "That's very……intimate."

"She's special Jack and she reminds me of Mam, the way she is always so quietly thoughtful, she deserves something important to me, because I am very fond of her, as you know."

Jack's eyes were shining. "Now I know why I love you. I really can't share that gift. That wouldn't be fair."

Ianto was smiling at him. "I would be honoured if you did."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Global Positioning**

**Gwen**

Ianto knew he'd be in trouble with Jack over this. The thought of his betrayal made his stomach churn, but Gwen deserved the truth, even if it did hurt her. It had been one of the hardest decisions of Ianto's life because he loved Jack and he knew that his lover would be mad as hell with him, maybe even dump him over this. Jack did not take betrayal lightly no matter how good Ianto's intentions were. Some things though had to be done. Ianto would rather be there to pick up the pieces than have Gwen and Jack at each other's throats while she continued to beaver away at this whole missing persons thing. He wasn't doing it for Gwen. Truth was he was still pissed at her for the way she drooled over Jack at her own wedding for all to see. He was doing it on principle. Jack had to start trusting them more and Ianto realised a long time ago that sooner or later Flat Holm would become public knowledge anyway, there were just too many victims to ignore these days. Ianto had been there, he knew because he had taken care of things by himself when Jack had run out on them ten months before. Ianto was fed up with secrets and half-truths and Jack behaving like all that deception was fine for him, but not for anyone else. Things had to change because much as he truly loved Jack, he didn't know him and that was frightening. Ianto couldn't do unconditional with out at least some of the facts that made up Jack Harkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rags to Riches**

**Jack**

Jack stood there in his office and held up the tattered remains of his blood stained great coat. He had been doing this for almost half an hour and Ianto stood in the doorway leaning against the frame with growing concern.

"Jack, I think it is beyond redemption."

Jack threw him a hurt look. "Please fix it Yan."

Ianto sighed and held out his hands. "I'll do my best."

Jack carefully draped his beloved coat over Ianto's outstretched arm. Ianto was not hopeful. The weevil had done a number on it this time. Jack had died and regained consciousness only to get upset about the state of his coat. Ianto could understand it; he loved the coat as much as Jack did, the thing defined his lover in every way. It felt like him, smelt of him and had been used as a source of warmth and comfort by Ianto on many occasion.

"Give me a few days. I'll fix it."

"Take the week off."

"Jack?"

"Please, just take the week and bring her back on Monday." He came over and kissed Ianto's forehead, as he ushered him out of the door.

Ianto went home with the beloved coat. He pulled out his Tad's sewing machine and tailoring tools and hung the poor coat over the tailor's dummy that lived in his spare room. It really was in shreds, the left front panel would have to be replaced completely. Ianto worried about whether he'd be up to the task. He'd need to find replacement fabric for a start, then take the thing apart, rebuild it and then get it cleaned and hope the new bit matched with the old bit. Well, if he pulled it off his Tad would be proud of him and well he couldn't let Tad down now, could he?

Monday morning dawned and Jack who hadn't been to bed all week was pacing anxiously about the Hub awaiting Ianto's arrival. Aside from having coat withdrawal symptoms, Jack was also suffering from the lack of sex. Jack had been adamant that his beautiful Welshman commit himself to the fixing of his coat and Jack was sincerely hoping that Ianto wasn't too peeved about it. The roller door opened and Ianto stepped over the threshold with a happy smile on his face burdened with a large box. He passed it over to Jack and went straight to the coffee machine. Jack practically tore the lid off and reached in lifting out the great coat. He immediately put it on and hugged himself, feeling at home at last. Ianto watched as his lover inspected every inch of his favourite thing, delighted at the happiness in Jack's face. Jack stopped and looked up.

"Thank you. Thank you. Its perfect."

Ianto smiled even more if that were possible. "Thank my Tad, he's the one who taught me. Oh, and the invoice will be on your desk by the end of the day."

Jack paused for a moment and caught the lecherous look in Ianto's eyes. "Was that on my desk or over it?"


End file.
